encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 168
Alinlangan is the one hundred sixty-eighth episode overall and the twentieth episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on March 8, 2017. Summary Danaya orders Luna and Gilas to go towards Imaw. Danaya and Pirena easily defeated the Hathors but were caught off-guard by Andora's power. In Lireo, Muros looks for Hitano and asks Kaizan where he went. Kaizan tells him that she last saw him at the throne before Wahid arrived and that he probably left to join Danaya in rescuing the new keeper, or have gone somewhere else. Hitano goes to Etheria, where he encounters and fights the mandirigmas. LilaSari arrives, asking Hitano what he wants. Hitano replied that he wants her and hugged her. Luna wonders why Danaya and Pirena didn't use their gems. Imaw told Luna that while their minds are under Andora's control, the Sang'gres can't use their gems. Luna attacks Andora, breaking her magic over Danaya and Pirena. Andora disappeared when Danaya and Pirena attempted to attack her. They then saw the Fire Gem symbol on her. Hitano introduced himself to LilaSari, who did not recognize him. LilaSari used her petrification ability on him. Danaya, Pirena and Imaw returned to Lireo, bringing Luna, Gilas and Quina with them. Mira and Lira recognized Luna and Gilas as their friends, the ones who saved them some time ago. Alena recognized Luna as well. Imaw verified Luna as the Fire Gem symbol's choice. Luna approached them and showed the symbol to them. Pirena and Lira were both concerned about Mira, whom they probably expected to be the next Fire Gem master. LilaSari halts her attack on Hitano, and observes that Hadezars may not be truly invincible, as his body slowly decays every time she breaks his earthly body. Hitano said he will not give up and would save her from the black magic. He then teleports away. Luna asked if the symbol on her meant that she will be a guardian. Imaw said that is true and that she is fortunate to be chosen. Alena becomes interested about Luna, since she is with the nymfas but does not look like a nymfa. Alena learns that she was raised by Helgad, much to her shock. Back in Etheria, Avria was still displeased with the size of her army, especially with Asval and Andora, who brought only a few men. Avria seems satisfied that LilaSari was able to recruit the barbaros and asked Andora to explain why she only bought few, Andora apologized, promising to do better next time. LilaSari also reports the spying of a Hadezar named Hitano. Danaya asked Luna if they have other siblings, Quina replied that only her and Luna are Helgad's daughters. Luna wants to avenge her mother Helgad. She tells the others that her mother had been slain by the Etherian named LilaSari. Hitano sits on a rock, thinking about LilaSari. Aquil arrives and noticed the partial decay of his face. Hitano swore to bring back the old LilaSari. Danaya told Luna that they know LilaSari, promising her that they will assist her. She then told them to rest. Using the Balintataw, it was confirmed that Luna is indeed Deshna. This shocked Pirena, who now know that Deshna is her sister to Hagorn and LilaSari's daughter. Alena raised the issue that LilaSari killed Helgad, who adopted and took care of Deshna. Back in Etheria, LilaSari has some vague dreams about a child and asked Amarro about it. The Sang'gres discussed whether they should tell Luna about her mother, since her real mother was the one who slew her adoptive mother. Pirena was in favor of revealing it outright, but Alena, Danaya and Imaw were of the opinion that it should be kept until the right time, after her training is done. Back in Etheria, Amarro confirms that LilaSari had a child. LilaSari asked where the child is. Ether appears and tells LilaSari that her child have been taken from her by the diwatas and slain by them. Ether moves as if to bite Amarro (warning him to desist from revealing anything more) before leaving them. Gilas said Luna will have a good life now, but Luna said she'll only accept the keepership if it would allow her to exact her revenge and save their race. Paopao arrives and introduced himself. He would have wanted to shake Luna's hand, but Gilas intervened and shook it for him. Paopao said there are three new keepers now, and Lira and Mira would probably be the last two. Luna said Gilas is not one of the chosen ones, but Paopao said he is referring to Ariana. Ariana easily learn the layout of the palace of Lireo, as if she really knows it well. She sees the statue of Amihan and asked who she is. Ybrahim said she is Amihan, the former Air Gem Keeper, and the heroine of Encantadia who sacrificed her life. Ariana said she would strive to be like Amihan. Ariana wonders why she was chosen to be Amihan's successor. Ybrahim expressed his annoyance, because he believes his daughter Lira was more experienced and qualified than her. Lira and Mira begin to lose hope, thinking that the last two gem masters would appear. Pirena arrives and chastised them again. Lira thinks she might be blamed for Mira's seeming under-performance. Pirena dares them to prove that they're better than the new gem keepers chosen, that they're better than each other. Mira said she did not want to be friendless like Pirena, who only strove for excellence, because there is no happiness in being like her. Pirena slapped Mira. Pirena, Mira and Lira were all in tears. Lira consoles Mira. References